The Last of the Warriors
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: You ll have to read to find out. WARNING! Character death and OC usage. OCs WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

The Last of the Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but the ideas and my OC.

Naomi Reynolds was running for her life. She could hear two sets of feet behind her, determined to catch her.

"Please, stop! This isn`t you!" She screamed, not daring to look back. She heard a gunshot, felt the bullet narrowly miss her head. Her friend and boyfriend were shooting at her.

"Odd! Jeremie! Please, you have to fight him or you`ll kill me!" The girl panted as her sweat-soaked red hair flew behind her crazily and her green eyes darted wildly, looking for help, an escape, something that would benefit her and help her friends. The only thing Naomi found was her face to a wall. Dead end. She turned to her friends.

They looked at her coldly, the XANA symbol dominating their eyes. They stepped toward her, guns drawn.

"Please...don`t hurt me..." She muttered, her back against the wall.

"You know what he wants, Naomi." Odd stated, advancing.

"We fight against him, Odd. He`s evil. I`m good. You`re good, too...remember? You and Jeremie fight with me and Ulrich and Yumi and Aelita..." The girl reminded her assiliants, hoping to break through. Jeremie`s grip on his gun loosened.

"I...I remember..." He said quietly. Naomi stared at the genius pleadingly. Her mouth spoke to him silently. _Help me._ Odd pointed the gun at the girl, tensed to shoot.

"Odd, stop!" The boy shouted, grabbing his friend`s arm and snatching the gun. Odd glared at Jeremie and held out his hand, demanding the return of his weapon. Jeremie shook his head, glaring at his friend defiantly. Naomi watched in fear, panting from the run.

"There`s no use, Einstein. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita...He killed them all and will kill you too." Odd growled. "They defied him and now they`re dead." The redhead looked up at him.

"They`re dead because you killed them. He`s turned you into a monster, a tool, a puppet. You`ve killed 3 of your friends. People who`d die for you, all dead by your hand." Naomi hissed, slowly getting to her feet. "Now you`re threatening your last friend and your girlfriend."

Odd`s eyes widened, the mark of their enemy fading slightly. "Nai..." He said quietly, seeing the tears in her emerald eyes. She looked at him, hurt filling her eyes.

"They`re dead. We`re never going to see them again. He killed them and they were only sixteen." She choked out, then started crying. Jeremie looked over at Odd.

"He`s destroying us. Those of us he couldn`t control, he had us kill. He even made me slit my own girlfriend`s throat." The genius looked ready to shoot himself. He looked down at the gun in his hand as the scene of the deaths returned to all of their minds.

_Aelita, Yumi, and Naomi were all in Aelita`s dorm, talking about their latest dates. _

_"Oh, I wish you two would`ve been there!" Naomi exclaimed. "It was just so funny!" _

_"Only Odd would give a girl a water-squirting flower and then get sprayed by it." Yumi laughed. Aelita smiled and giggled. _

_"Jeremie was such a gentleman last night." She sighed dreamily. _

_"Good for you, Princess." Naomi teased as the elf punched her arm. _

_"Only Odd calls me that!" _

_"Well, I`m his girlfriend!"_

_Suddenly, Ulrich ran into the room, slamming the door and pressing his back to it, panting heavily. The girls jumped up._

_"Ulrich, what`s going on?" Yumi asked._

_"Xana has Odd and Jeremie...they`re chasing me..." He gasped as the women paled. As if on cue, the door flew open, throwing Ulrich into a wall. The blonde boys walked in, Jeremie holding a knife and Odd a gun. _

_"We`ll say this once: surrender and you will live." Jeremie said in a flat tone s a heartbeat rang through the room, their eyes showing the hated red symbols._

_"We will never surrender to him!" Yumi shouted as the girls got into fighting stances. Odd grinned at her. _

_"I think you`ll reconsider." He hissed, then turned and shot Ulrich in the heart._

_"NO!" Yumi screamed as her boyfriend slumped sideways, completely dead. The women charged at the men, all three furious. Jeremie raised his knife and stabbed Yumi in the arm as she tried to swing at him. Odd shot her in the head as she screamed. _

_Naomi was growing more afraid now. She broke as Jeremie grabbed Aelita and slit her throat, leaving the redhead as the only target. So she did what any frightenedperson like her would: she ran like hell._

Odd walked over to his girlfriend and put an arm around her. He couldn`t say a thing, so he just hugged her tightly. Jeremie couldn`t take it. He put the gun to his head and shot faster than they could shout "Stop." Naomi began to cry harder, as did her boyfriend; the last Lyoko warriors.

**KK, chappie one is done! Should this be a multi-chapter fic? Please tell me in the reviews! Flames will be used to make s`mores for my nice reviewers.**


	2. Short chapter & application

The Last of the Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but the ideas and my OC.

A/N: Big thanks to those who reviewed!

The two sat alone for an hour, mourning over their friends` deaths. inally, Odd looked at Naomi.

"He`s not going to get away with this." He promised as he stood. "We`re going to bring XANA down."

"How? There are only two of us who know about Lyoko and all this. We can`t beat him alone." Naomi sobbed.

"Who said we`d be alone?" Odd took her hand. "We can train others, show them the way around. We can create a new army."

"Aelita did show me how to de-activate towers..." The girl pushed her long red hair out of her face.

"That`s the spirit, Nai. We just need a few worthy candidates." Odd smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hopefully, Kadic has them." She returned his smile.

"Because we won`t let our friends die in vain." The blonde said solemnly.

**I know it`s short, but I`m going to ask you all to send in an OC to help Odd and Naomi avenge their fallen comrades. Here`re a few rules:**

**1) Be creative! I don`t want to see five hundred techies or Goths.**

**2) No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, please!**

**3) If I don`t pick your OC, just know I have nothing against them; I just don`t think they fit the bill.**

**4) If you read this all, put your favorite food at the top of your app.**

App:

Full name:

Age (14-18, please):

Birth date:

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Skin tone:

Scars/piercings/birthmarks/etc.:

Hair color & style:

Eye shape and color:

Build (Slim? Curvy? Muscular? Lanky?):

Normal clothing:

Night clothes:

Formal wear:

History:

Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes: 

Talents:

Hobbies:

Lyoko outfit:

Place (which warrior are they trying to be like?):

Weapons/powers:

Paired up?:

What kind of person?:

Additional:

**All right, send `em in!**


	3. Chapter 3: More App Stuff and Announceme

**A/N: Guys, I refuse to use OCs unless you fill out MY app. And ages are between 14 and 18. Please respect my wishes if you want to see your character here. Now for some etra stuff:**

How will they react when told about Lyoko?: 

How would they interact with Naomi?: 

Odd?: 

A crush/BF/GF?:

Friends?:

Enemies?:

Would they have a crush on an eisting charrie? (Odd, Naomi, William, or Sissi):

If so, who?:

**Yes, I may split Odd and Naomi up if I get anyone who likes them. I like the whole fight scene idea. KK, review, my pretties! LOL**


	4. Chapter 4: Lucas Joins

The Last of the Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but the ideas and my OC.

A/N: Big thanks to those who reviewed!

A/N: Alright, congratulations, Okami-G! Your OC is the first addition!

Naomi looked over at the slim boy working on her computer. His blue eyes darted up to her green ones.

"How did this happen again?" Lucas inquired

"Virus." She didn`t want to tell him XANA had ransacked it. He nodded, running a hand through his rather shaggy auburn hair and returning to his work. Naomi mulled over how good he was with computers. _Maybe he could be our new Jeremie..._She thought. She yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, startling Lucas into looking at her. Odd laughed.

"Gotcha, Nai!" He laughed and kissed her neck.

"You`re a real jerk sometimes, kitten." She teased. She noticed Lucas`s look of slight confusion. "Oh, Lucas, this is my boyfriend Odd. Odd, this is my friend, Lucas." The boys each gave a small nod as the auburn-haired boy returned to his work. She jerked Odd`s head down to whisper to him. "It`s him. He`ll be our Jeremie." Odd nodded his agreement.

"Well, that should do it." He sighed an hour later as Naomi`s computer finally turned on.

"Thanks, Lucas." Naomi smiled, but grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Wait. We still need some help."

"Okay. With what?" He smiled at the other redhead. She and Odd looked at each other, then explained their situation and Lyoko to him.

Lucas looked at them skeptically. "How do I know that`s true?"

"Well, do you want to help and will you keep it a secret?"

"Yes."

The warriors led him to the factory, and Odd laughed as his eyes lit up at the sight of the supercomputer.

"Our friend Jeremie used to work this for us, but since he`s gone, we need someone else to send us to Lyoko." Naomi said quietly.

Lucas looked over the machine, then back at the couple. "I`ll do it. I just need to learn my way around this thing." He smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Luke." Odd grinned and wrapped an arm around Naomi.

**Not too short I hope. We have our Jeremie slot filled. I`m looking for 3-5 more warriors, a XANA accomplice, and a double agent. KK, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hikari and the First Battle

The Last of the Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but the ideas and my OC.

A/N: Big thanks to those who reviewed!

A/N: Give it up for Hikari-Angel143! This chap, her OC Hikari makes her debut.

Odd was walking past the gym 2 days after they had commissioned Lucas when he heard loud fighting shouts. Curious as his Lyoko persona, he peeked in to see a rather delicate looking girl wailing on a sparring dummy.

Her small frame bounced on the balls of her feet, fists in a defensive stance. Her lightly tanned skin shimmered with a small bit of sweat, her average length ponytail and cross earrings bounced with her body as her earthtone eyes locked on her immobile partner. She quickly nudged her glasses up her nose and delivered a swift right hook to the dummy`s cheek.

To say Odd was impressed was like saying Aphrodite was pretty. He was awed at the power in such a small person. Why, she was as good as Yumi had been! He silently slipped out, headed for Naomi to inform her of his find.

Three days later, Naomi, Odd, and the girl, Hikari, were sitting in the factory as Lucas monitored for XANA activity.

"So there`s this whole virtual world in there?" Hikari asked.

"Yep. Odd and I are the last of the original warriors. The others were killed by-" Naomi began, cut off by Lucas. "XANA attack! Get going."

"C`mon new girl! You get a trial by fire!" Odd grabbed the girls and all but threw them in the pods.

Naomi grunted as she hit the ground. Her attire, a black knee-length dress with combat boots and a wreath of black roses on her head, jostled from the impact. Odd quickly pulled her up as a Krab came into view. They prepared to fight, but a huge fire ball slammed into the monster.

They looked to see Hikari, dressed in a qi pao with her hair in pigtails and a giant fan on her back. Floating just above her hands was another fire ball. She threw it at the Krab, grinning slightly at the explosion.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Odd shouted as Lucas sent them all their hoverboards. They zoomed quickly to the tower, but were cut off about 8 feet away by a barrage of Tarantulas. The three warriors jumped down and began fighting. They were unaware of Lucas shouting at them.

"NAOMI, BEHIND YOU!" Lucas shouted. Naomi turned to see what seemed like a huge jellyfish reaching for her. "Scyphozoa..." She whimpered, backing up. Hikari turned around at Naomi`s noise. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" She squeaked. Odd looked as well, and his eyes widened. "NAOMI!" He yelled as the tentacles wrapped around her, rendering her immobile. She felt her eyes widen as the three other tendrils took their places and began stealing her memories.

Hikari was confused, but she knew this thing was harming Naomi and Odd was shooting at the tentacles holding the redhead. She drew her fan and threw it, slicing off one tendril and causing it to drop the limp girl.

Hikari promptly raced over and woke her. "Nai, up and at `em!" The redhead rolled over and stood. "T-thanks guys. Gotta run!" She dashed into the tower. Odd and Kari were nearly done as the return to the past restored the day.

**Was that as failish as I thought? Well, now we have our Jeremie and Yumi slots filled. I`m looking for 2-4 more warriors, a XANA accomplice, and a double agent. KK, R&R!**


End file.
